ios_xfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Luther King Jr. Day / Hell Yeah, This Totally Rocks!
Martin Luther King Jr. Day / Hell Yeah, This Totally Rocks! will be the 46 episode of the 4th season of iOS X. The musicians would think something would be crazy. MORS STUPEBIT, ET NATURA, CUM RESURGET CREATURA, JUDICANTI RESPONSURA! Musical Text Part 1 Hostias et preces, tibi; laudis offerimus; suscipe pro animabus illis; quarum hodie memoriam facimus. Part 2 Tuba mirum spargens sonum Per sepulchra regionum Coget omnes ante thronum Mors stupebit, et natura Cum resurget creatura Judicanti responsura Liber scriptus proferetur, In quo totum continetur Unde mundus judicetur. Judex ergo cum sedebit, Quidquid latet apparebit: Nil inultum remanebit! Appearance of characters Martin Luther King Jr. Day (6 AM to 4 PM) *Brandon Wamsley - Long Sleeve Shirt, Short Pants *Rin Natsume - Black T-shirt, burgundy not-so-skinny pants *Riki Naoe - Black T-shirt, short pants *Kyousuke Natsume - Black T-shirt, short pants *Masato Inohara - Black T-shirt, short pants *Kengo Miyazawa - Black T-shirt, short pants *Komari Kamikata - White T-shirt, long pants *Kudryavka Noumi - White T-shirt, camouflage short pants *Haruka Saigusa - White T-shirt, long pants *Yuiko Kurugaya - White T-shirt, short pants *Mio Nishizono - White T-shirt, long pants Hell Yeah, This Totally Rocks! (5 PM to 11:59 PM) *Brandon Wamsley - Long Sleeve Shirt, Short Pants *Rin Natsume - Black T-shirt, burgundy not-so-skinny pants *Riki Naoe - pink dress *Kyousuke Natsume - Black T-shirt, short pants *Masato Inohara - Black T-shirt, short pants *Kengo Miyazawa - Black T-shirt, short pants *Komari Kamikata - yellow dress *Kudryavka Noumi - Russian dress *Haruka Saigusa - black t-shirt, black long pants *Yuiko Kurugaya - White XX-Large T-shirt, green long pants *Mio Nishizono - pajamas There are differences between Brandon Wamsley and the girls and Tyneria, Ryuras, Feudirus, Tenirus and the boys. Martin Luther King Jr. Day (other side) AM - 11:00 PM *Tyneria - polo shirt, short pants *Ryuras - polo shirt, short pants *Feudirus - polo shirt, short pants *Tenirus - polo shirt, short pants *Riki Naoe - t-shirt, short pants *Kyousuke Natsume - t-shirt, short pants *Masato Inohara - t-shirt, short pants *Kengo Miyazawa - t-shirt, short pants The blast Brandon Wamsley, Rin Natsume, Komari Kamikata, Yuiko Kurugaya, Haruka Saigusa, Kudryavka Noumi, and Mio Nishizono went out for a blast. They all did the Tuba Mirum Spargens Sonum, using Berlioz' Requiem. Tyneria, Ryuras, Feudirus and Tenirus did the Tuba Mirum Spargens Sonum, using Berlioz' Requiem. This was 11 days prior to the battle with Gustav Mahler. Tuba mirum Symphony Orchestra 2 piccolos 4 flutes Alto flute 4 oboes 2 English horns Baritone oboe E-flat clarinet 4 B-flat clarinets 2 bass clarinets 6 alto saxophones 4 tenor saxophones 4 bassoons 2 contrabassoons 8 French horns Piccolo trumpet in B-flat (however, there are at least two) 2 E-flat cornets 4 B-flat cornets 6 trumpets in F/Eb Flugelhorn Mellophone Bass trumpet in Eb/Bb Alto trombone 4 tenor trombones 2 bass trombone Contrabass trombone Baritone horn Euphonium 2 tubas 6 sets of timpani (4 drums each) Snare drum Bass drum Cymbals Triangle Tam-tam Tambourine Red tambourine Temple blocks Tenor drum Castanets Suspended cymbal Drum set Teal pearl drum set Black pearl drum set Tubular bells Glockenspiel Xylophone Celesta Piano Synthesizer Pump organ Organ 4 harps Tenor guitar Guitar Acoustic guitar Semi-acoustic guitar 6-string electric guitar Candy Apple Red Fender Stratocaster Guitar Yellow Gibson SG Italia Mondial Woody White Gibson SG 7-string electric guitar Baritone guitar 4-string bass guitar Sunburst Fender Precision bass Black Fender Precision bass 5-string bass guitar 32 violins I 30 violins II 28 violins III 26 violins IV 24 violas I 22 violas II 20 cellos I 18 cellos II 16 basses I 14 basses II Brass Bands 1 6 Bb trumpets 6 Bb cornets 6 Flugelhorns 6 French horns 6 Mellophones 6 trombones 6 baritone horns 6 Euphoniums 6 tubas 6 sousaphones Timpani 6 glockenspiels 6 snare drums 6 tenor drums 6 bass drums 6 pairs of cymbals 6 pairs of timbales 2 Eb cornets 8 Bb cornets Flugelhorn 2 tenor trombones Bass trombones 3 alto horns 2 baritone horns 2 Euphoniums 4 tubas Timpani Glockenspiel Snare drum Cymbals 3 Eb cornets 8 Bb cornets Flugelhorn 2 tenor trombones Bass trombones 3 alto horns 2 baritone horns 2 Euphoniums 4 tubas Timpani Glockenspiel Snare drum Cymbals Triangle 4 6 Bb cornets 4 French horns 2 trombones 2 tubas 5 4 Bb cornets 4 trombones 2 tubas 6 4 Bb trumpets 4 trombones 7 4 Bb trumpets 4 trombones 8 4 Bb trumpets 4 trombones 4 tubas 9 4 Bb trumpets 3 trombones Offstage percussion 40 timpani (10 players) 2 bass drums 10 pairs of cymbals 4 tam-tams Philharmonia Choir 80 sopranos 60 tenors 70 basses